Dumas and Doyle
by ZombieandThePinkUnicorn
Summary: Follows the story of two OC's in the Avengers. AU. Expect frequent updates. Read and be loved forever! The characters listed are NOT the pairing just thought I'd clear that up .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to our story! Yes, there are two of us on this account! (Check out our bio for more info.)**

**About this story: It's not gonna be canon, though the beginning and ending will be mostly the same. There are two main characters, both OC's. They alternate every other chapter. **

**We will try to update frequently, and hopefully we'll stick to that!**

**Criticism is accepted as long as it isn't mindless trolling. **

**Now enough blabbering, and on with the story!**

Chapter 1

The girl dropped down from the fire escape and landed hard on two feet. She winced. The resounding clang wasn't nearly as quiet as she wanted it to be. She desperately hoped no one had heard her. Not wasting any more time, though, she turned and sprinted off.

She reached her destination quickly. As she sat silently in the shadows, she observed the scene. A man dressed in all black held up his hands, as he was backed up against a wall by three police officers.

The girl smiled slightly, recognizing the criminal. Without any further ado, she pulled out her makeshift blowgun - a length of PVC pipe, which was crude, but effective - and shot three darts in quick succession. The officers dropped like felled trees.

She stepped out from the shadows. The criminal mopped his brow.

"Thanks, Houdini. Got me out of a tight one there."

"Houdini" smiled wryly, despite the black mask covering the bottom half of her face.

"Anytime, Dragon," she said.

"But seriously, a blowgun? What are you, some tribal warrior?" He guffawed at his own joke.

The girl sighed silently. No wonder he had gotten himself caught. The man really was an idiot. Just what you'd expect from someone who chooses the code name "Dragon."

"So are they dead?" Dragon asked after a brief awkward silence.

She almost scoffed. "Of course they're not dead," she said. "They're just unconscious. Do you take me for a barbarian?"

"Um... what?" said Dragon.

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly. See ya." And with that, she turned on her heel and sprinted back up the alleyway, jumping nimbly over the prostrate bodies of the three police officers.

A few minutes later found her pulling herself through the window of her New York apartment. She barely had time to strip off her black body suit -revealing a neat school uniform underneath- and throw herself onto her bed before her mother opened the door.

"Harriet?"

She looked up from her school textbook innocently.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"There's someone here to see you. He says he wants to talk to you. I warn you, though. He's sort of... eccentric."

Harriet hopped up from her bed and smiled at her mom.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" she said as she strolled out of her room.

She smiled a little as she walked away. It was almost amusing how little her parents knew about her.

She strode down the hall into the living room, her red converses tapping against the vinyl. In the living room, she found a tall, thin man standing there with his back turned. He was looking at the bookshelf with moderate interest, but he turned around when Harriet cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes. Good day," he said with a slight accent - maybe British, maybe something else.

Harriet took in his appearance. He was wearing a suit and a tie and his long black hair was neatly combed back. Despite his elegant appearance, he gave off a sense of distinct malevolence.

"And your name is?" he said, smiling slightly at her.

She straightened her back and said confidently, "I'm Sara Walker."

He laughed quietly. "Your real name, please."

"I don't think that's necessary," said Harriet, staring him down.

"Oh, but it really is, miss," the man said, staring back at her. "I know they call you Houdini on the streets. A good name, fitting. He was a clever man for a human."

The way he threw around the word made Harriet stiffen nervously. It was almost as if he was implying that wasn't human himself.

"Harriet Dumas," she said reluctantly, staring him down. "And you are?"

The corner of his mouth curled up slightly. "I don't think that's necessary." Harriet couldn't help but glare at him.

"What are you here for?" she asked harshly.

"I need an army."

Harriet raised her eyebrows. "An army," she repeated dubiously.

"You're a trained assassin who isn't afraid to fight for the winning side. You're young- eighteen, to be exact- too young and small to seem to be a threat. We need that on our side."

"And who's on the other side?" asked Harriet cautiously.

"You'll find out in time. Now, I just need to know: are you willing to sacrifice the comfortable life you know for a life of danger, fighting, and power? Are you ready for the ultimate reward of eternal glory? Do you want to be honored beyond all you have ever known?"

Harriet took a deep breath. Eternal glory... No, it was too much. She should just stick with her average criminal life. Being unknown was good. Being unknown was better.

She opened her mouth to tell the mysterious man to go back to the nuthouse and leave her out of this.

What came out was something totally different.

"I'll do it," she said.

The tall man smiled. "Excellent," he said. "Now come with me."

With that, he grabbed onto Harriet's arm and jumped quite literally out the window. Harriet couldn't help but scream as she fell through open air. Luckily, she landed on the top of some sort of vehicle. She went to stand up, but just then the doors below her opened and she tumbled into the cockpit of the high-tech jet.

She scrambled to her feet, breathless. She turned around, swinging her fist at the strange man. He grabbed her, taking her by surprise, and pulled her close to him.

"In case you were wondering," he said, his face inches away from Harriet's, "you can call me Loki, god of mischief."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well hello again, dear readers! Welcome to the second chapter! You'll be meeting our other main character today, so get ready for that! **

**Also, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but I'm pretty sure I'd be a teensy bit richer than I am right now if I owned The Avengers.  
**

**And now on with the story.  
**

"Agent Doyle! What have you done this time?"

Persephone Doyle, 18-year-old SHIELD agent, looked up from her laptop computer and sighed.

"Believe it or not, Tom, not everything I do is a mistake."

Tom, her commanding officer, strode up to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are underage and unqualified? You are here because your uncle wants you to be involved, not because he wants you to play!"

Percy sighed. "It was just a prank, Tom," she said.

"That's COMMANDER Tom to you, young lady! And thanks to you, three of our best agents are in the hospital wing, covered in garlic mashed potatoes!"

Percy hid a smile behind her hand.

"How you even managed to make the loudspeaker spray food at everyone who passed is completely beyond me. I have no idea how anyone could maintain such disorderly conduct in a-"

Percy stood up abruptly, patted Tom on his head, and walked out of the control room, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

She stepped out into the warm air of the Florida station. All it had taken was a bit of eyelash-batting and her uncle - Agent Phil Coulson - had stationed her here pronto.

She smiled. Having Phil as an uncle was almost enough to make her feel like she had a family again. Ever since her parents had been killed in Nepal on a SHIELD mission, Phil had willingly taken care of her.

"You have your father's looks," Phil would always tell her. "But your mother's spunk!" He would laugh, remembering times growing up with Rachel Doyle, née Coulson.

Percy was jolted from her thoughts by a buzzing from her pocket. She pulled out her iPhone and glanced at the caller ID.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought. She picked up.

"Yo, Phil," she said casually.

The tense voice of her uncle replied.

"Persephone... There's been a problem at the upstate New York headquarters."

Percy froze. No, not there. Not him.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to contain her fear. "Is it the Tesseract?"

"Yes, there's- wait, you aren't supposed to know about the Tesseract!"

Percy winced, remembering that fact a bit too late.

"There's no time for punishment right now, though," Phil said.

"Lucky me," said Percy, knowing perfectly well that Phil was far too much of a softie to punish her.

"The more important thing is that we talk in person. You'll need to be down at the helipad in 5 minutes. Video-call me from there and I'll fill you in then. Got that?"

"On it, boss!" With that, Percy hung up and dashed to pack her bags.

Percy made it to the helipad in 3 minutes flat. She shielded her eyes as she watched the helicopter descend and nodded to the guys in ear things as she jumped on.

"Hello there, mate. Off to New York, then?" She smiled widely at the helicopter pilot, who stared back, bemused.

"Grumpy old meaner," she said to herself as she buckled herself into her seat.

Once the helicopter was safely in the air, she dialed her uncle's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Ah, Persephone. Glad you weren't late this time," said Phil.

"Psh, I'm never late... Okay, that's an exaggeration."

"Actually, it's just plain untrue," said Phil, eliciting a playful scowl from Percy in response.

"But now down to business. So, you already know about the Tesseract, even though you're not supposed to." He paused to give her a disapproving look before he continued. "That actually saves me a bit of time. Long story short, it's been stolen."

"Yep, got that part," said Percy. "But who could steal it? Isn't it awfully powerful?"

"Not too powerful for a god," said Phil.

"Oh, so this has something to do with Thor!" exclaimed Percy.

"What- Persephone- you're not supposed to know about that, either!"

"Yeah, about that..." said Percy.

Phil gave her another disapproving look. "Anyway, you're actually not quite right. It has to do with his brother, Loki, the god of mischief. He's arrived back on Earth and stolen the Tesseract, and he seems to be a lot more powerful this time around. He has this sort of mind-control stick thing."

"Mind-control stick thing? How very threatening."

"Well, it's a lot worse than I'm making it out to be. Basically, he touches your heart with it, and it kinda sucks out your soul and replaces it with evil... stuff."

Percy frowned at her uncle's face.

"Well, don't just sit there, tell me who he zapped!"

Phil winced, but continued. "Erik Selvig. Another SHIELD agent. And... well..."

Percy took a deep breath. Please don't be him, she thought. Not him.

"And Clint Barton."

Percy felt slightly like a cave in her chest had opened up, and all her insides were being sucked in by it. No, please no, not him.

"We don't know if the effects are permanent or not, so-"

Percy tuned out his words. Why did it have to be Clint? Of all the agents, why did that bastard Loki have to choose the one who was kind to her? The only man (besides her uncle) that she felt like she could really trust was now gone.

She knew it was ridiculous to have a crush on him. He was eight years her senior, and totally not interested in her. That fact didn't stop her heart from pounding every time he smiled at her, though.

She sighed and put her fingers to her temples. "What were you saying, Phil?"

"I was saying that Nick Fury is getting ready to take action. He's going to start something called the Avengers initiative."

"Oh, the Avengers!" said Percy without thinking, raising her head from her hand. "Yeah, I read about them."

"Read about them where exactly?" asked Phil, raising one eyebrow.

"Nick Fury's private papers. I mean- The Avengers? What's that?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Dear lord, Persephone. What else did you find out about?"

"Um, the fact that you want to retrain Captain America, tame the Hulk, I found all of the blueprints for that really cool boat-slash-plane... oh, and did you know that Nick Fury's allergic to cat hair?"

Phil sighed and placed his head in his hands. "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
